Did You Ever?
by Lava Puppy
Summary: A rumor breaks our favorite alchemist and his partner out of their hate towards each other.Does their new found friendship stay, or is it more that what they thought? EdOC,not related to my other fics for FMA.Havoc is really OOC.little fluffy,rated incase
1. Chapter 1

**Did You Ever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.**

**Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't. **

Nicole Anderson was Edward Elric's partner, because the Military had decided that State Alchemists work better in pairs.

Hah!

That only worked if the said Alchemists weren't 5 feet tall and hated each other's guts.

Which was _exactly _the case with Nicole and Edward. And just Nicole and Edward. Nicole liked Al just fine. He didn't burst into laughter every time Nicole walked into the team's living room in her pink bunny pajamas, and yes, they were expected to live together (Why did she have to be the odd one that was paired with the opposite gender?).

However, last night she put on a pair of boxers (She stole them from Ed: They had gummy bears on them, surprisingly) and a baggy t-shirt (Again: Ed's.)

Al had gone over to the grocer's and she was at home alone with Ed.

She tip-toed into the hallway and listened. There was a sound coming from the living room.

So…he hasn't changed his routine. Morning cartoons and a bowl of oatmeal, eh?

She tried her hardest not to make the stairs creak, and even though they did, Ed didn't notice.

She smirked, and opened the door slightly, prepared to see a pajama decked Ed stuffing his mouth with oatmeal watching Scooby Doo. But…she almost fell over.

Ed was wearing his black muscle shirt, wearing his normal; pants and was…well, he was playing her karaoke machine, singing to 'Bet on It'. And surprisingly, he sounded good; _really_ good.

The song ended and she ducked behind the doorframe, thinking he'd stop singing, because she knew what was coming up next.

But, she heard the couch creak as he sat down and listened, waiting for the cue.

She took a deep breathe and stepped into the room quietly, and he didn't notice her. She picked up the second cordless microphone and started on the female cue.

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?

Nicole (Nicole: _Song._ Ed: **Song.** Both: _**Song.**_) Sang into the Microphone, and Ed turned, wildly, but she kept her eyes glued to the screen and after taking in her wardrobe, he turned back too.

_There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
__**yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
**_**A single voice** (**Single voice**)  
_Above the noise_  
_**And like a common thread**_  
**Hmm, you're pulling me**  
_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_**Oh, you are the music in me**  
**Yeah it's living in all of us**  
_And it's brought us here because_  
_**Because you are the music in me**_  
_**Na na na na (**_**Ohh**_**)  
Na na na na na  
**_**Yeah yeah yeah**  
_(Na na na na)_  
_**You are the music in me  
**__It's like I knew you before we met_ (**Before we met**)  
_Can't explain it_ (**Ohh ohh**)  
_There's no name for it_ (**No name for it**)  
_**I'm saying words I never said**_  
**And it was easy** (_So easy_)  
**Because you see the real me** (_I see_)  
_**As I amYou understand**_  
_**And that's more than I've ever known**_  
_To hear your voice_ (**Hear your voice**)  
_Above the noise_ (**Ohh ohh**)  
_**And no, I'm not alone**_  
_Oh you're singing to me_ (**Ohh yeah**)  
_**When I hear my favorite song**_  
_**I know that we belong**_ (**Yeah ohh**)  
_**You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing**_ (**Yeah**)  
**We got the power to sing what we feel** (_What we feel_)  
**Connected and real**  
_**Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)**_  
_**Na na na na (**__Ohh yeah__**)  
Na na na na na (**__Ohh yeah___  
**Yeah yeah yeah** (_Na na na na_)  
_**You are the music in me**__(In me_)  
_**Na na na na (**__Ohh yeah__**)  
Na na na na na (**__Ohh yeah__**)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me**_  
_**When I hear my favorite song**_ (**Favorite song**)  
_**I know that we belong**_ _(We belong)_  
_**You are the music in me  
**_**Yeah it's living in all of us**  
**It's brought us here because** (_Here because)_  
**You are the music in me  
**_**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

He turned to look at her, putting the microphone down.

"How long were you listening before you came in?" He asked, gold eyes pouring into dark silver ones. Before she got a chance to answer, however, the backdoor opened and Al walked in, followed by two others.

"Brother, Nicole! Look who I…ran…into…" Al trailed off, and Havoc chuckled in the doorway, while Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked coolly, and Nicole shrieked, grabbing Ed's jacket and wrapping it around herself, dashing into the hall and up the stairs.

"NICE BOXERS ANDERSON!" Havoc shouted up after her.

She slammed her door, and pressed her back against it, feeling her face heat up. She looked around, and spotted the ugly vase Havoc had given her one time at Christmas (She only kept it to prove to him she wasn't full of spite). She picked it up, and threw it hard at the door, hearing the satisfying scream of breaking china. She succumbed to the childish side of her and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"I HATE YOU!" before taking off the jacket, flinging it on the floor and laying down on the bed.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Jean and Roy had left just a couple hours ago, and Nicole hadn't come out of her room. Ed could still hear the ringing cry of shattering china and the scream of "I HATE YOU!" from upstairs.

He wondered how long she had been listening to him sing, and how shocked she was, considering she thought he hated the karaoke machine.

Oh and how she managed to get a hold of a pair of his boxers. Not that he cared, he got them as a prank Christmas present from Roy and never wore them (Come on, Gummy Bears?).

But, he had to admit, they looked better on her than that pink insert swear here she usually wore to bed.

'_Wait, What?_' He slapped his forehead. '_She was NICOLE. Not cute. Not hot. Not even remotely attractive. Right?'_ He thought desperately.

Al was reading and Ed just brooded, when Al looked up.

"Is she O.K? Brother, she's been up there for an awfully long time." He said when said girl stepped quietly into the room. She was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"I'm going for a walk." She mumbled, and Al turned to her, and asked her in a concerned voice

"Are you ok? Usually you start yelling at Ed for eating all the oatmeal." He asked, and she looked at the floor. "Ya. I'm fine." She said, and stepped into the hall, and the brothers felt the coldness of the winter as she left.

Ed stared at the hunched up figure of her as she walked away.

"She's gonna freeze." He said, before getting up and reaching for his coat. His hand simply met thin air.

"Where's my…Oh." He avoided Al's stare and headed upstairs, and into Nicole's room.

Nicole's room was light blue, with touches of gold here and there. She had a simple bed, dresser and desk. A worn out rug sat on her floor, and on her desk a few pictures were peering at him. He looked at them.

He remembered them; the first one was her sitting on Al's shoulders, smiling and sucking a lollypop. The second was taken last Christmas; she was sitting beside him, and he was in the process of pushing her legs off his lap and she was poking him in the ear with a toy sword that Al had given her. The last one wasn't exactly a photo, but more like a collage thing. In the top right corner was a picture of a goofily smiling Nicole, a picture cut out of the stupid yearbook Roy made, in the corner underneath her, Al, beside Al was a picture of the Christmas tree that year, and above the tree was a picture of Ed, and he was grinning with his tongue stuck out. In the every center was a picture of the party they held at Christmas. Neither she nor Ed wanted to come to the party, but were forced to come anyway. It was a picture of all the alchemists and their partners, and Ed was wearing a suit with a blue tie and a white flower in the pocket. His braid was over his shoulder. Nicole was wearing a dark blue evening gown; her brown hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head. A small white rose was on the side of it. She was grinning and standing beside him, looking very happy. He was smiling a little too.

He looked around the room and spotted his coat lying on the bed, but it looked as though she had straitened it out, and tried to work the wrinkles out.

He slid it on, and closed the door soundly behind him before going out side into the cold, and follow the figure at the end of the street.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Nicole stayed up in her room for until their 'guests' left. And she stayed there for a while after, too. The house was quiet, but she knew that the Elric brothers were still there. She had picked up Edward's jacket off the floor, and was now unconsciously smoothing it out.

"How the heck am I supposed to face him now?" She whispered, and pictured his face, and she bucked up the courage to go for a walk.

But she had to tell them, or else Al would convince Ed to find her after like, a half hour.

She took a deep breath and quietly crept down the stairs.

"…Long time." She heard Al say, and she walked into the room, barely making a sound. She felt Ed's eyes on her as she said

"I'm taking a walk." She couldn't look at either of them properly.

"Are you O.K? You're usually yelling at Ed for eating all the oatmeal." Al asked, and she looked at the floor, mumbling "Ya. I'm fine." And walking out of the room. She opened the door and walked out, completely ignoring the fact that she accidentally left her coat in the closet at her office in HQ. She was just reaching the end of the street when she heard someone running at her.

"Hey! Hey Nicole!" Edward called, and Nicole stopped abruptly, and turned around only to be knocked over by Edward, and squished by Edward, who fell over on top of her.

After the shock of being flattened, she stared up into the eyes of the person she really didn't want to see on top of her just then.

"Eh…Hi?" She whispered, hoping she didn't have bad breath and thanked the gods she brushed her teeth before she…well, before she sang.

"…Sorry!" Ed scrambled off her, realizing what position they were in.

She pulled herself up and raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.  
"Did you need something?" She asked, but her coldness didn't reach the sad embarrassment in her eyes.

She had a feeling Edward knew this, because he didn't snap like he usually would, he took his coat off and handed it too her.

"You're freezing. Take the coat." He grinned, and she turned away.

"What about you? My arm circuits won't freeze. Besides, Haven't I embarrassed you enough?" She asked, trying to not shiver.

"Hey, my auto mail will be fine. Do you really think I hate you? Not much, I just spat 'cause I thought you hate me." He shrugged.

"Me? Hate you? I thought you hated me!" They laughed and started walking, when she shivered.

He swung the coat over her shoulder and she slid her arms into their appropriate positions when he stepped in front of her and buttoned it up.

"There you go!" He grinned, and she laughed.

They were just entering Nicole's office at HQ

"HEY! FullMetal! Note!" Havoc was smirking, running at them.

Nicole groaned under her breath at the smirk on her face.

"Already wearing his clothes, Note?" he laughed, and passerbys giggle as they passed.

"Oh will you shut it? I've heard more than enough outta you!" She snarled.

"Oh? Well then maybe Ed here can talk for me. You don't get enough out of him, do you?" he laughed.

he had a split second before Nicole's fist embedded itself into her nose.

"Ya? Well translate this for him, Ed. Try it again, pretty boy, and it'll be more than your pretty little face." She snarled, and was turning when…

"For the three years you've been here, I've never heard you talk of any men in your life! It makes people wonder, you-" he sneered, trying desperately to hit a nerve. Since Nicole was growling at the beginning of his sentence, she hissed at the question of her sexuality and what she did next made the entire hallway go quiet.

She grabbed the back of Ed's head and pulled him towards her, and kissed him.

He stiffened, then she let go.

"I hated you the moment I laid eye on you. Still do, Havoc. Now, don't you dare to talk to me again." She growled, and Havoc colored, before swearing to get revenge.

Nicole sneered, before running into her office, Ed followed, and she shut the glass door, and the onlookers turned away as she flipped the bird.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Nicole turned to her window and Edward sat, awkwardly in the seat across from her desk.

She turned back to him, eyes red and watery, and managed to get out a mangled "I am so sorry." Before bursting into tears and crying into her arms behind her desk.

Ed stared, and stood slowly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, feeling quiet stupid.

"I probably just made a complete fool out of myself! And you! Oh god! I just turned the FullMetal Alchemist into a laughing stock! Please tell me that wasn't your first kiss, please please please!" She sobbed harder.

"No you didn't. You just proved that he can get a girl. And you probably shouldn't care what other people think. And I don't really care about 'first kiss' stuff like that. But if I did, who better than someone I know?" He patted her shoulder as she hiccoughed.

She was just beginning to smile when Havoc's voice came over the intercom.

"Excuse me, Central Military Head Quarters. I would like to point out a very…interesting fact," Nicole paled considerably, "Myself and a companion were invited by Lieutenant Edward FullMetal Elric's little brother to the house which he shares with his Brother and Lieutenant Nicole Note Anderson, when a sight met my eyes that clearly wasn't ment to be walked in on. Nicole Anderson and Edward Elric are romantically involved. My evidence: Note was wearing his boxers, and I have never seen such a boyish nightshirt as that. Thank you." And he was gone.

Nicole started crying, jumped up and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Ed grabbed her coat out of the closet and took after her, but Hughes pulled him aside.

"Is what Havoc said true? Because I really must insist-" He started.

Ed pulled away and ran after the girl, but spotted Havoc, grinning, coming out of a room.

He punched him in the eye.

"Next time, don't mess with the guy with the metal fist." He growled and took off again, leaving the man clutching his face.

Ed caught up with Nicole, who was still crying just around the corner from the house.

"Oh Edward…" She cried, and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder.

He hugged her back, and just fully registered her height, she only reached his shoulder.

"Let's go home, ok?" He said gently and she sniffled, nodding.

"Brother! Nicole…? What's the matter? What happened?" Al pounced on them as soon as he heard sniffling in the kitchen.

"I'm ok Al. Really. I just…having a bad day is all." She mumbled, sniffing and started unbuttoning Ed's jacket again.

"Thanks Ed." She whispered before disappearing into the living room.

"What happened brother?" Al tried and Ed stared at the door, holding his coat before answering.

"We ran into someone we were hoping to avoid is all." Then he too disappeared after her.

He threw his coat on the couch and climbed the stairs, and passed her room, stopping to listen.

He heard sniffling and muffled sobs.

He knocked, and a torn voice called out.

"I'm ok, Al." He opened the door and looked inside before fully stepping in.

"It's not Al." She was laying face down on her bed crying into her pillow.

She turned her head, and her face was red and blotchy and tears slid down her face.

He sat next to her on the floor, so his face was level with hers, which was back in the pillow.

"Don't worry about in Nicole. Please, stop crying." He whispered, but she didn't stop.

"There isn't anything to worry about, Havoc is a jerk." He tried, but she got a few muffled words out.

"A jerk that could get us fired." She said through sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. It'll all turn out ok." He whispered, and hugged the pillow tighter.

He pulled himself onto the bed and hugged her, and she cried into his human shoulder instead on the pillow.

Al left them for a while, still trying to figure out what had happened.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

The last thing that Nicole remembered was crying into Ed's shoulder, and thinking '_What a huge change.'_

She woke up several hours later, by someone poking her.

"Nicole…Nicole…" Al whispered, and she opened her eye, and took in her surroundings.

"Al?" She whispered, and realized that she was covered by blankets.

"It's time to get up, you only slept for 7 hours, but if you sleep any longer than you'll be up all night." He said, and she nodded groggily.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! AAAAALLLLL!" Ed screamed. Al sighed, and Nicole got up and followed him downstairs into the kitchen, where Ed was dancing around, trying to get a pot off his head.

Nicole started laughing.

"Edward Elric! What did you do?" She shrieked with laughter, and tried pulling on the pot.  
"OOOOWWW!" he cried, putting his hands on the sides of the pot.

"Stay still brother!" Al took a hold of Ed's stomach, and Nicole tugged on the pot.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHH!" he screamed, trying to push it off his head, and soon Nicole was practically climbing Ed and pulling at the pot at the same time.

POP…BANG…CRUNCH

The pot flew off, and Nicole went flying, smashing into the wall, still holding the pot.

"Ow…my head…" Ed and Nicole groaned at the same time.

Ed's face was red from where the pot had tugged, and Nicole had a goosegg from where her head smacked into the wall.

"Brother! Nicole! Are you alright!?" Al asked, as the two got up slowly.

"Talk about a rude awakening." Nicole giggled and Ed smirked.

"We're fine Al. How'd you get the pot on your head anyway?" Nicole grinned, seeing Ed grimace.

"It fell off the shelf…and onto my head." He grumbled.

Nicole glanced at the stove.

"What were you two making anyway?" She asked, reaching for the stove door, but Ed slapped her hand away.

"Nuhuhuh. It's a surprise." He wiggled his finger at her.

She rolled her eyes, and the bell rang.

"I'll get it." She said before either brother could answer.

"Hello Note." Roy greeted before stepping into the warm kitchen.

"Roy." Ed said shortly, not offering any kindness.

"Oh don't give me the cold shoulder. I came on business." He said, and Nicole glared.

"Ed and I are not involved. I was dressed like that to spite him. So you can just stop it right there." She spat, before turning her back on the man and picking the forgotten pot off the floor.

"I knew that. I came to offer you a vacation; well actually, think of it more as a time for Havoc's accusation to become…well…" He stumbled thinking for a word.

"Last Week's gossip?" Nicole offered, warming back up to him.

"Err, for lack of a better word, yes. You're going to a lake-side village, starting tomorrow. Your train leaves at 9 AM. See you later." And he left, smiling.

"YAY!" Nicole squealed, and Ed grinned.

Al gently pushed her into the living room.  
"Wah?" she asked, looking confused.

"We'll bring it out, just stay there." He said, and the door was shut in her face.

She glared at the door, and then flopped down into the couch.  
Ed hadn't put the karaoke machine back, and the microphones were out. She rolled her eyes, and got back up, putting them away, not noticing the door behind her open.

Her eyes were covered and she felt the fabric of Ed's gloves.

"Surprise!" he said, and turned her around.

Al was holding a small cake, and it had a candle in it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He cheered, and she put a blank face on.

"It's…not my birthday…" She said, and Ed looked mock puzzled.

"Really? I coulda' sworn…I guess we'll just have to throw this out th-" he was cut off, by Nicole quickly saying

"NO! No, we'll just play pretend!" He chuckled, and Al laughed.

So, watching old evening cartoons, the trio laughed, joked [and fought about Ed's height, while eating the cake. Which, by the way, turned out to be vanilla.

Stop Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

"ROAD TRIP!" Nicole grinned, and Ed sweat dropped.

"We shouldn't have given her the left over cake for breakfast." He sighed, and suddenly Nicole stopped.

"Nicole…? Hello? What's…the…matter…" Ed stopped waving his hand in front of her face when he saw the source of her displeasure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snarled, putting down the suitcases he was carrying.

Jean was standing there, grinning.

"Good Morning." he said pleasantly, and he had a bandage over her nose and Nicole was satisfied to see that there was a bad shiner.

"What are you here for?" Nicole growled, and Ed restrained her.

"I just realized how upset you were when I pointed out the stuff I did…Full Metal. I'd like to apologize for your discomfort." he said easily.

Nicole snarled, and Ed tightened his grip.

"Oh, and Note? Try not to Miss Me." he cackled and strode out of the station.

Ed relaxed his grip and Nicole began her raving.

"How can he do that? I absolutely hate him! He hates me for no reason! Or, at least, he did before I socked him." She looked livid, and Ed remembered the meeting of the two girls…

_Flashback_

"_Al, where does your brother get his shortness from?" Nicole asked, and Ed was about to explode when Havoc turned up with Roy._

"_I wouldn't be talking there, Short stuff." he smirked._

"_Excuse me? Who the heck are you calling so short she needs a phone book to reach the first stair?!" She ranted, and stood up. _

"_Uh…You?" Jean pointed with his fork, sitting down._

"_URG!" Nicole clapped her hands and touched the table, causing it to form a cage around the food tray that was currently being used by Havoc.  
It wasn't a good day, and it never changed if Havoc and Nicole ever came within hearing distance, they prickled like a porcupine._

_End Flashback_

"…short!" Nicole finished, smiling at him.

"Who are you calling so small a bug would need a microscope to see him?!" Ed yelled, causing people around them to stare and Nicole to start rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Come on, you two. The train won't wait for two fighting midgets." Al said, and both alchemists stopped ad yelled at him.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY THE HUMAN EYE?!"

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE'D BE CONSIDERED A COCKROACH?!" Al grinned mentally; it was just too fun to rile these two up.

"Ed…Poke…Ed…Poke…Ed…Poke…Ed…Poke…" Nicole was still on her sugar rush halfway to the village, Al was reading, and Ed was sleeping…or, trying to, at least.

"Nicole…stop…" Ed groaned, and tried to slap her hand away, but she held on and eh opened his eyes and shook his hand, but she wouldn't let go.

"Nicole! Look! A rainbow!" Ed said, pointing in a random direction.  
She didn't answer, but slumped against him.

"What in the world…?" Ed waved a hand in front of her face.

"She's sleeping, brother." Al said, flipping a page.

"With her eyes open?" Ed closed them with the palm of his hand and noticed she was snoring slightly.

Ed grinned and leaned against the wall again.

Al looked at his sleeping partners.

Their hands, magically, had stayed clamped together.

Al chuckled a little, but didn't move them.

When they finally reached the train station, it was easy for Al to wake up Edward, but with the efforts of both brothers, Nicole could not be woken. Finally they came to the conclusion to…leave her there and see where she ended up. Ed, at least, thought it would be fun.

In the end, however, Al took the bags and Nicole got a free piggyback ride courtesy of Edward.

"How long do girls sleep for anyway?" Ed grumbled, and Nicole woke up, as if on clue.

"Where are we?" She mumbled.

"Uh, just in front of the hotel." Al said, and Ed made to put her down, but she clung.

"If we're there, there's no point in me not finishing my ride. Besides, it's freezing, and I packed my coat." She grinned, and Ed sighed in mock annoyance.

"Whatever." They had finally reached the room…to discover…two beds!

Ed collapsed on one and Nicole dragged a pillow and a blanket off his bed ("HEY!") and put them on the floor. She laid down on it, and put her nose in the pillow.

"Uh…Nicole?" Al said timidly.  
"Ya Al?" She grinned from the foot of Ed's bed.

"You can have the other bed."  
"Nope! I like it on the floor!" she grinned, giving him a peace sign.

Al was about to argue when Ed's stomach grumbled.

"Holy Guacamole! Ed, was that your stomach?" Nicole grinned, and her head popped over the end of the bed, where said person was holding his stomach.

"I'm Huuuungrrrryyyyy!" he whined, and Nicole grinned, and stood.

"TO THE RESTAURANT!" She cried, pointing at the roof above the door like a super hero.

"YES!" She and Ed raced to the door, but ended up getting stuck in the frame.

"Oh boy…" Al sighed as the two squabbled.

Al pushed them and they ended up in a heap on the hallway floor.

When they finally got down to the restaurant, Nicole had a salad, and Ed had a huge bowl of ramen.

Nicole was dozing off again.

"Not again. Nicole, stay awake until we reach the room!" Ed said, putting his chopsticks down and shaking her, and she stood shakily, and yawned.

"I'm going back now. See you." And she walked out, leaving Ed to finish.

Ed finished and threw the amount due on the table.

"Let's go back." Al said, and Ed shrugged.

They trudged down to their room and found Nicole snuggled under her blanket on the floor.

Al sighed and shook his head.

"You're not honestly going to leave her there, are you brother?" He asked.

"Why should I move her? She insisted on sleeping on the floor." Ed said, stretching.

"Brother…" Al trailed off, before Nicole woke up again.

"Nicole?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot." She said sleepily. "I didn't mean to sleep; I was actually planning on changing into pajamas first. Al, could you pass me my suitcase? It's the one with the guitar sticker on it." She said, and he passed it too her.

Ed flicked a book open and began reading until he heard Nicole groan and a THUMP THUMP THUMP.

He looked over the top of his book and watched Nicole bang her head on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amused.

"…I packed Books, Toothbrush and CD player, but I forgot Pajamas." She groaned.

If Al had a proper mouth, he would've smirked, because his mischievous side was working again.

"Why don't you just borrow something from Brother again?" he asked, and would've smirked at the look Nicole was giving him.

"What have you done with my brother?!" Ed demanded, standing.

"I was just thinking if she did it a couple days ago, what's the harm in doing it again? She can buy more pajamas tomorrow." Al said, trying to cover up his deviousness with 'sense'.

Nicole groaned.

"I have no other choice. Please Ed?" She whispered, face glowing.

Ed smirked before asking his own question.

"Please what?" he said, trying to play innocent.

Nicole glared.

"Don't. Just don't." She growled.

"Don't what?" He smirked harder.

"Can I borrow…some clothes…?" She trailed off, face a beet.

He grinned and tossed her a shirt.

"Thanks." She mumbled before hurrying into the bathroom.

"You're despicable." She mumbled to Al when she passed.

Al looked back at Ed, who was sitting again, reading.

"You're not angry, Brother?" He asked, timidly.

Gold orbs flicked over at him, then back to his book.

"Nope." He said simply, and Al didn't dig farther, just incase he DID become angry and throw an 'Ed Fit' and get them thrown out.

Nicole came back, wearing the shirt and a pair of shorts.

She climbed under the blanket and Al climbed onto his bed, turning out his lamp and falling asleep.

An hour later, golden eyes stopped and peered over at his brother, who was breathing deeply.

He crept over to the end of the bed and looked over the edge.

Nicole was sleeping deeply, and clutching his shirt and shivering a little.

He watched her for a moment, laying down on the bed and staring at her.

He slowly got up and walked around the bed and knelt next to her.

She fidgeted a little, but didn't wake up.

He slid an arm underneath her back and the other under her knees and picked her up bridle style, blanket and all. She shivered a little more and cuddled into him, making red stain his face.

He put her down on the bed and gently pried her fists off his shirt, where they had latched themselves.

He stood back and admired the fact that he had actually picked up a girl and managed to not drop her.

Finally, he ruffled her already ruffled hair gently and lay down under his coat where she had just occupied the floor.

'_God…I hope I wake up before Al…'_ He thought before drifting off himself.

Little did her know, Al had watched the whole thing from his bed.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Nicole woke up early in the morning.  
Like, earlier than both Elric brothers; and that was saying some thing, considering she almost always slept in and was late.

She looked around and gaped.

She was in a bed! Not Al's bed, but…Ed's? She looked down and remembered that he had lent her a t-shirt for pajamas again. She looked around, but no one was in the bathroom. She crawled down to the end of the bed and looked over the edge.

Something finally clicked.

Ed had switched spots with her in the middle of the night.

"Oh you silly goose." She whispered, moving a strand of hair out of his face, but gasped silently as his hand caught it, and his eyes snapped open.

She stared and she felt her face warm as he stared at her, curiously.

"Good to see you up. Al awake yet?" He whispered amusedly, and she shook her head.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"How long were you awake?" He whispered, shaking his head.

"Not long. Want to do your hair and explore?" She asked, and he raised an eye brow at the latter sentence.

"You have bed head." She explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Yours is worse." He said, and got up fully, flinging the wrinkled coat onto the bed beside her.

He rummaged through his case and pulled out what he needed and went into the bathroom.

She pulled hers up and quietly pulled out a hair brush and brushed her brown hair out. It reached her shoulders.

She left it down, something she rarely did, and waited for Ed to finish in the bathroom.

He did come out, five minutes later, teeth brushed, hair braided, clothes put on the right way.

She passed him and smelt something…Spicy?  
She looked over her shoulder at his back, and looked back, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

'_Is he wearing cologne?'_ She thought, and looked at the clothes she had haphazardly chosen; a black sweater, and a pair of jeans.

She brushed her teeth and put it on the counter, and dressed quickly.

When she came out again, Ed was putting his jacket on again.

Al was still out.

She noticed a scrap of paper on the table between the beds.

Ed stared at her, grinning.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

They exited the building, and it was snowing softly, and people hurried quietly. Ed and Nicole walked around the a bit, looking in the windows at stuff, when they reached the lake front.

It was completely frozen over, and kids and Couples were sliding around on it.

Nicole giggled as one of the kids tripped on another and created a domino effect.

Ed looked at her, and then bent down.

"Ed…?" She asked, and looked down at him.

He clapped his hands and touched his shoes.

The snow on the bottom came together and formed a blade, attaching itself to the shoes.

He did the same to hers, and she gasped as she realized what was happening.

He straightened, and smiled at her, eye aglow.

"Coming?" He asked, and she smiled back, giggling.

"Edward, you goose."   
He grinned and they stepped out on the ice.

She slipped and he helped her back up.

"I can't skate very well." She confessed, holding his arm for dear life.

"Here, take my hand." He said, and she timidly held them. He proved to be an excellent skater.

"One…two…one…two…" He whispered, skating backwards in front of her. He slowly let go and she went a couple slides, before she tripped and the ice before her was coming up fast.

She closed her eyes, but instead of her face coming in contact with a cold hard lake, she was kept upward, and her face was in something soft and warm, and she smelled the spicy scent again. She looked up into the grinning face of Ed.

"You ok?" He grinned, and she laughed nervously.

"Thanks." She said, and he chuckled, taking her hands again and skating backwards, gently pulling her along.

There was a silence between them, snowing softly, kids laughing, couples talking, and Ed sometimes whispered "One, two, one, two" Whenever she stumbled.

"When did you learn to skate like this?" She asked him after a while.

"Resembool had a pond where all the kids would go. Good practice, I guess." He shrugged, and she stumbled again, falling backwards.

He caught her, an arm around her waist.

She blushed and so did he, as he pulled her back up and their faces were centimeters apart.

"You want to go see if Al's awake, then?" She whispered, and he nodded. Slowly they made their way over to the edge, where she fell face first into the snowdrift.

Ed burst into laughter, and returned the shoes back to normal.

"I could've done that!" she said, in mock frustration.

"Ah you go to slow." He grinned, and she punched him in the arm.

"Goose." She said, turning her head away.

He wheeled her around, so she ended up facing him.

"Ed what are you- PUT ME DOWN!" She said, as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Nope."   
"NOW!"  
"Nope."

She smirked as she stopped fighting to say something that she was sure would annoy him.

"What a great feat for someone as short as you." She gaped as he barely stopped before saying

"Yea? What a big mouth for someone with such a severe vertical challenge." She actually stayed still and had to think about that.

He continued.

"And beside, you aren't that heavy, and nor are you very tall at all, so it's not a problem."

She growled. How dare he? Using her insults at her. Besides, so what if she only…came up…to…his…shoulder…sigh She needed to grow sometime.

"Ok…we're in the hotel now…Can you put me down?" She asked, as people stared.

"Nope."  
"Oh come on! I said 'please'!"  
"That helps…but not right now." She started pounding his back with her fists, but he wouldn't let her go.

Finally, they reached the room.

He kicked it open, and Al looked around the corner.

"Brother? Nico- Brother, what are you doing to Nicole?" He asked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Nicole cried, and by this time, she was kicking too.

"Ok." He dropped her on the chair in the corner.

"Edward Elric! You are-" She started, flinging her legs over an arm of the chair.

"Don't finish that." He warned.

"-Such a-" She continued.

"You really, don't want to finish that." He said, coming closer to her.

"GOOSE!" She finished, and he pounced.

She started laughing, trying to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Stop tickling me!" She gasped between laughing.

"Take it back!"

"No! Stop tickling!"  
"Take it back!"

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"  
"I TAKE IT BACK!" She shrieked, and he stopped.

Al stared at them, shaking his head.

"How long have you been up anyway, Al?" Ed asked, ignoring the fact that Nicole stuck her tongue out at him.

"Half an hour." He replied, and continued reading.

"We were only gone a half hour!" Nicole exclaimed, and Al laughed.

"I know. I was awake as you left." And Ed sweat dropped.

Nicole's stomach growled.

"Hungry much?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nicole laughed and raced to the door, Ed and Al following.

Ed was still eating and Nicole was beginning to get bored, when someone floated into her mind, unexpectedly.

It was Russell, from when the trio found a couple of brothers using the Elric's names.

He was fair, when they locked them up. She remembered declaring that Edward would come and break them out when the horrible man disappeared.

She had also said that if Ed came, she'd hug him. Which she had no choice but to follow through with. At the time it seemed so terrible, to hug him. But now...she wouldn't mind as much.

WAIT? WHAT! She banished the thought halfheartedly and snorted, causing the brothers to turn to her curiously.

"What?" Ed asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing."  
"Come on, tell us!" Al insisted.

"…I was thinking about Russell." She said, looking down, when Ed growled.

"Why?" he said forcefully.

She looked up, and mentally smirked. '_Let's push this…'_ she smirked.

She pretended to blush.

"…just 'cause." She giggled, and Ed moodily went back to his meal, poking and not inhaling it as fast…Until…

"'Just 'Cause' is not a real answer." He said sourly, not looking up.

She rolled her eyes.

"You really want to know?" He looked up, and she thought she saw a slimmer of…hope?

"I think he's cute." She pretended to swoon, and Ed looked murderous, the slimmer of something going away.

"What can you see in a guy that tries to wipe out an entire town?!" He said, fighting to keep his voice down.

"I thought you liked Russell and Fletcher, Brother?" Al asked, turning to him.

Ed turned away, grumbling.

She giggled and he turned back sharply.

"What? Imagining your life if you stayed behind with him? Or is your wedding day?" He snapped, walking out of the restraunt.

Al looked at her.

"That was not very nice Nicole. You and I both know you don't like Fletcher's brother and you were only doing that to upset brother." He said, and Nicole bit her lower lip, staring at the door that Ed left through.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry, I'm going after him." She said, running after the angry boy.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Ed was fuming.

'_What could she possibly see in that boy!? He's like a year younger than her!'_ He fumed mentally, and he reached the lake where he had helped Nicole skate just few hours ago.

"Heh. What a waste of time now." He said silently. The lake was empty now; the kids were in school, the adults working.

He used alchemy to put the snow blades on his boots.

"How dare she start swooning? What does she see anyway?" He yelled, throwing his hands up and his voice echoed around the forest that surrounded the lake.

"I can tell you what she feels!" A voice called out, and standing on the ice a few feet from the trail that led back to the village was the one girl he was venting about. He turned away, but turned his head back when he heard a squeal.

She pulled herself back up and tried to get up but she slipped and fell on her face again.

She grunted and got herself steady, and took a couple slides when she yet again slammed on the ice and slid a couple feet.

She cried out and held her nose, which was bleeding profusely.

He turned around fully when he saw the blood seeping through her fingers.

"What happened?" He called, and she tried to answer, but she got blood in her mouth.

He skated over and pried her hands away from her face.

She started crying as his eyes widened.

"No! No don't cry! Here!" He took a handkerchief and pressed it against her nose, tipping her head back.

"Why did you come out here? You could have had much worse than a bloody nose if you hit your head on the ice." He scolded gently.

"I'b tho thorry! I dint mean to make you so anbry! I was onbly teathing! I'b thorry! I'b feel tho bad!" she cried, and pushed the handkerchief away.

Her nose had stopped mostly stopped bleeding and her face was puffy. His anger melted away at the sight of her so broken.

"Hey…Hey no more crying. I'm sorry for over reacting." He whispered, and used his thumb to wipe the tears on her face away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He didn't stiffen up, but hugged her back.

"Shhhh…It's ok. I over reacted, that's all." He whispered, petting her hair back.

"No Ed, it's completely my fault! I shouldn't have done what I did; I know you're still touchy about him." She whimpered, and he slumped, giving her a tight squeeze before holding her at arms length.

"No more crying. We're both sorry, ok? No more crying." He said firmly, smiling and she snuffled, rubbing her face and nodding.

"Now, how about we skate?" He asked, and she tried to stand, but almost fell when he caught her.

He helped her steady, and skated a couple slides away, and they practiced until they heard someone calling.

"Brother! Nicole!" Al was waving at them to come over.

Nicole slowly made her way over, and did another face plant into the snow.

"Ya Al?" Ed asked, gliding over.

"The local shops are going to close soon, so if you want to buy new pajamas, I'd do it soon." He said, and Nicole fell over again trying to stand.

Ed started laughing, and Nicole growled, before sitting up and melting the haphazard blades she had clumsily made, Ed following the lead.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked for the tenth time as she made her way to the register.

"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem with them?" She asked, turning to him.

"No…they're just so…well…plain." He finished lamely, pointing at them.

The pair she had bought was a two piece, pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. They were both stock white.

"So? It's not like I'm going anywhere." She said, and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? What about the time you snuck down to Mustang's office in the middle of a thunderstorm because you were scared of the thunder? As I recall, you were wearing pink and purple satin tank top and long shorts." He said pointedly, smirking.

She flushed.

"Well I wouldn't have left if you would've just opened your door! And for your information, Colonel Mustang was not bothered with me there." She said.

"He called and asked me to take you home. It was three in the morning." Ed said; sweat dropping, remembering the moment.

_Flashback_

"…_ZzZzZz…SHE'S WHERE? Yeah, I'll be right over." Ed was half asleep when the phone rang, Roy Mustang asking them to come down to HeadQuarters to pick up their partner, who had knocked on his office door because she was scared of storms._

"_Why did you come here?" Roy asked, putting the phone down and turning to the shivering girl, who was curled up on the couch._

"_Storms scare the squirrels out of me. Al was babysitting Elysia and Ed wouldn't open his door. I hate storms." She shuddered and yelped as another crack ripped the air._

"_I see." The door burst open and a very soggy, angry looking Ed stood in the door, and the lighting cracked again, thunder following. _

_Nicole let out a small cry and jumped off the couch into the corner of the room, knees up by her nose and covering her ears with her hands._

_Ed stared at his usually snappy partner._

"_She's scared of storms, Ed. The least you could have done was stayed up with her for a moment." Roy said, folding his arms. _

"_How was I supposed to know?" Ed snapped, and more thunder came, and Nicole looked as though she wanted to melt into the floor._

"_Take her home and get her to bed. She's exhausted." Roy said, before going back to his paperwork with a kind 'Goodnight' to Nicole, who shook and nodded her head._

"_Come on Anderson." Ed snapped, coming out of the room. Nicole ran after him, but yelped and crashed against the wall with another 'Crack'. _

"_You ok?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at the paleness of his partner._

"_J-just get me h-h-h-home E-Elric." She muttered, stalking past him, flinching greatly at the noise. _

_She ended up staying up all night, tossing huddled in the corner of the living room before Ed forced himself to sleep on the floor while she took his bed._

_End Flashback_

"I was scared." She said, but before taking another step, a scared child came crashing in, screaming.

"My goodness child! Whatever is the matter?" The old lady behind the counter asked, wiping her hands on a brown apron.

"It's Mile! Her snow fort collapsed on her!" the boy cried, still screaming.

"Where?" Nicole pounced, bending down beside the child.

"At the school yard!" He cried.

"Take me there, quickly!" She said, and the boy took her hand, pulling her down the street. The old lady, Ed and Al along with a few anxious townspeople.

In the little schoolyard, kids were standing around a big pile of snow, and teachers were digging at it, looking panicked.

"MILE!" A kid screamed, frantically repeating it.

"Everyone step away! STEP AWAY!" Nicole cried, and Ed and Al pushed frightened teacher and children back gently.

Nicole clapped her hands and shoved them into the snow.

It morphed into a giant ice castle. Inside that ice castle, in the middle of the cold ground was a small girl.

"MILE!" The boy cried, fighting Ed to get free. The teachers realized what was happening and helped the brothers keep the children back, ordering them into class lines.

Nicole knelt beside the girl, who was very cold, but breathing.

She had a slow pulse, and Nicole picked her up, going into the school.

Ed followed, with Al and kept people from crowding.

Nicole laid the girl down on a teacher's desk and took off her jacket, laying it over the blue girl.

Only Ed, Al, Nicole and the principal were in the room now.

"How is she?" the principal asked, looking at the little girl.

Ed took off his jacket and put it on her as well.

"Doing better." Nicole felt the girl's head, it was getting warmer.

"She doesn't have pneumonia, and she's warming up. Her heart beats getting stronger." Ed said, feeling her wrist for the latter.

Al went out, to help the teachers keep class under control.

The little girl stirred, and opened her eyes. Nicole and Ed stood on each side of her, and she whispered.

"Where am I?" She stared wearily at them. "I'm not dead, am I?" She asked. Nicole smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie. Your fort collapsed, remember?" she said, pushing a hand threw her hair, relieved, making her hair ruffle pleasantly for a change.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before. What class?" She asked, trying to sit up, but Ed pushed her back gently.

"We're out of school. My name is Nicole Anderson, and this is Edward Elric." She explained and the girl looked confused.

"Then how come you're so short?" She asked, and Ed growled and Nicole counted to ten.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed exploded, and the little girl laughed.

"I know, he is pretty funny, hey?" Nicole giggled as Ed's angry red face turned to her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL-" He was cut off when a little boy and his parents came into the room.

"Momma!" Mile jumped off the desk and into the arms of her mom.

"Oh hun!" the lady cried, enveloping her.

"The nice girl and her boyfriend saved me!" Mile said, and the lady turned misty eyed on the blushing teens, who were trying to explain that they weren't romantically involved.

Because, of course Nicole can't just sock her in the nose like she did to Havoc.

"Oh thank you, thank you for saving my baby!" She cried, and pulled them both into an embrace, Ed blushing like crazy.

The father came forward next, while the little boy who had come into the shop earlier played with the girl on the floor with chalk.

"Thank You very much. Can I ask what your names are?" He asked, holding out a hand, which Ed shook then Nicole.

"My name's Ed Elric, the 'Full Metal Alchemist'!" He said proudly, and the principal, the lady her father and the children gasped, then looked at him.

"I THOUGHT I KNOWS YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" Mile cried, jumping up and pointing at him. Ed rubbed the back of his head, grinning while the little boy tapped his chin thoughtfully and said

"No wonder you're so short." Ed turned red and looked as though he was about to explode.

"I'm Nicole Anderson, the 'Note Alchemist'. Pleased to make you acquaintances." Nicole said, smiling politely.

The lady gasped again and smiled widely.

"You're the alchemist of East! Right?" She said, and Nicole shook her head.

"No, no. You must have heard an old rumor. I went by that name when I sang, but now I go by Note, or Note Alchemist, if you don't mind." She said, and the lady smiled bigger.

"It's little Mile's birthday here soon, and could-" Nicole cut her off.

"-Sing at her birthday? Sounds good, but I'm only here for a week. When's the bash?" The lady grinned.

"Tonight." Nicole fell over, grabbing the desk for support.

"T-T-Tonight?" she gasped, swallowing.

"Is that too little notice?" The man asked, before laughing. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Felio, my wife Tanbrea, and my son Felce. You've met Mile, of course."

Ed looked at his partner, who was calming herself down, and then she smiled, surprising Ed.

"I'm sure my friends can live a night without me. Sure, time and place." She grinned, and Mile danced up and down, grinning and squealing.

Al came in, and the small family cowered before warming up to him, realizing he was a factor in saving Mile. The scrabbled the address and time on a scrap of paper and left, Mile in tow.

The principal ushered them out, and they fought through the throngs of kids getting to class again.

They stepped past the ice castle, and Ed was about to take it down when Nicole stopped him.

"Let them have their fun. It'll melt in the spring anyway." She grinned, and he grinned in return, nodding.

"So you're singing at a party then. Should be fun." Ed said, and Al snapped his attention.

"Huh? I'm guessing I missed something." He said, scratching his head.

"Nicole's singing at a kid's birthday." Ed said bored, and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to go review some songs…Later!" Nicole turned into the hotel and Ed turned in the direction of a store.

"Brother? Where are you going?" Al went after him.

"Christmas is on Thursday, right? We'll be here for it." Ed said, and Al still looked confused.

"…I'm going shopping." Ed sighed, and Al nodded, going into another store, saying something about deciding to do the same.

With Nicole, she was playing some songs and decided to play 'Humuhumanukanukau'Pua'a', 'Same Old Christmas', 'Pumping up the Party Now', and 'Who Said'. She grinned, and started practicing for that night, not knowing what her partners and friends were doing at that minute.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Ed looked at everything, but couldn't think of anything for a girl for Christmas. He had gotten Al 500 cat stickers, some smelly, fuzzy, and shiny. But now was the hard part. Finding something for the GIRL that happened to be his friend and PARTNER.

"Kami help me." He said under his breath, passing the fuzzy and pink things without another thought.

'_No, No, No, No. N- wait…' _He thought in his head, '_That could just work…_'

Nicole stepped into the snowy street and hurried to the address, where Tanbrea welcomed her in.

"Oh Nicole! I'm so glad you're here! The party's downstairs, so just climb on the little stage there and the kids will settle right down for you!" Nicole hung her coat on a hanger and followed Tanbrea's finger to an open door, where laughing was echoing from.

She appeared at the bottom stair and the kids quieted as she climbed up, and started singing, smiling at the little kids trying to sing along with her.

An hour later they were dancing as she sang the last song for that night.

**I'm more than just,  
Your average girl  
I like to turn me up,  
And show the world(oh yeah)  
Cause some can talk the talk,  
But this girl just wants to rock(rock)  
I'm individual,I'm not like anyone  
I can be glamorous just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be**

(Chorus)  
Who Said,  
Who said I can't be superman  
I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I won't be president  
I say,I say you ain't see nothin' yet

Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has her choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my own my  
(Owwww)

I can be soft and sweet,  
Or louder than the radio  
I can be sophisticated,  
Or totally go(totally go)  
Outta control(outta control)

(Chorus)  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be superman  


**I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I'm not electricfied  
I say,I say,  
There no holding back  
Staying right on track  
Cause' you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination,  
Imagine that**

(chorus)  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be world wide  
I say,I say time is on my side

Nicole smiled and didn't notice a presence at the bottom off the stairs as she sang with the screaming kids

**  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be ten feet tall**

The children laughed and even Tanbrea and Felio laughed, when she heard a chuckle from the doorway. Leaning on the wall, Edward was smiling and he sent her thumbs up, grinning.

**  
I say,I say that I can have it all  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be superman  
I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I won't be president  
I say,I say you ain't see nothin' yet  
(whooooaa!)**

(yeah!)

Who said

(yeah!) 

That's right!

She grinned and got off stage, giving the kids hi-fives.

She looked for Ed, but only saw the hem of his red jacket swinging out of view at the top of the stairs.

Tanbrea and Felio caught up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Oh thank you! Thank You!" Tanbrea cried, hugging her again.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure! It's been a while since I've sang for a crowd, it's turned out better than I would have thought! Oh no, I don't accept money." She said, gently declining the bills.

"Alright. Well, thank you! God bless you, sweet child!" Tanbrea called form the doorway as Nicole wrapped her coat tighter around herself, trying to escape the cold. Felio and Tanbrea waved from the door.

Nicole turned down onto the sidewalk and pulled the coat closer. She felt something land on her shoulder that wasn't the ever falling snow.

"Huh?" She turned, to see a smiling Edward without his outer red jacket on.

"Edward! You'll freeze!" Nicole grasped, trying to shake it off, but Ed kept it there.

"No, no. I'll be fine, really. But good job! I haven't heard you sing like that since…well, a few days ago." He said, and Nicole smiled.

"Yeah. But it was weird, being in front of everyone like that." She shrugged, and He looked at her.

"Why'd you stop? Singing, I mean." He asked, and she tilted her head.

"When my grandpa died, I tried to bring him back, not knowing all of alchemy as I should. He taught me a lot, but not enough to get me through. So I knew about equivalent exchange, but I thought I had it. No, I didn't. I lost three fingers on my right hand they all were replaced with automail. That's why I don't need transmutation circles for alchemy. I'm surprised you've never asked about it before, actually." She said, smiling as they were entering the Inn.

"I didn't think you wanted to be bothered." He said, before being hugged from all directions.

"EEP!" Nicole yelped, and Ed looked for her. All the people in the Inn that night were rejoicing and celebrating the savior of Mile, trying to thank the alchemists. They were shoving food and drinks at them, until Nicole made way over to the stairs.

"GOOD NIGHT!" She hollered, and Ed rubbed his ear, hoping he'd still be able to use after it being used as a microphone.

They quickly entered the room, where a note form Al read that he was helping out at the local pet store.

Nicole started for the suitcase before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked, looking amused.

"We went to buy PJs, but we ended up forgetting!" She laughed, and Ed tossed her the shirt.

She lay on the floor again, to tired to actually grab a pillow or anything, and just clonked out.

Ed checked the closet, where he had stashed the presents, and made sure Nicole was really asleep before lifting her onto the bed again before quietly taking out a bag and emptying its contents out onto the floor.

He looked at it, and sweat dropped. How could he have thought it was so easy?

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

The week had passed quickly, and they had filled their days with stuff they usually hadn't time to do.

Most of Ed and Nicole's time was spent together, either skating lessons, or helping Ed research the stone in the library.

Al volunteered at the local pet shops and little stray house. And if there was any free time, the villagers filled the cracks of time with little things, like fixing things they can't by hand.

Nicole had managed to slip away for a couple hours while Ed was in the library and bought presents for her partners. She had plotted with Ed and got him a Sticker Book with puppies on it, and she had used the rest of the time trying to find something for Ed. But he was tricky…what could she get for him? sigh

But the day before Christmas, the villagers had persuaded them to attend the tree-raising in the local square.

The locals cut down a huge Christmas tree and set it up, decorating it. Nicole giggled, smiling and jumping up and down happily. Ed raised an eyebrow and Al laughed.

"It's so pretty!" She squealed, eyes shining and Ed's heart melted.

'_she's looks beautiful in the Christmas lights….Wait, what!? What am I thinking!?'_ Ed thought, his face growing red.

"…Edward?" Nicole waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"Wh…oh…Nicole..uh…hi?" he stuttered, blushing seventy five shades of red.

Nicole laughed, shaking her head. '_he's so cute when he's flustered. HOLD THE PHONE! WHAT AM I THINKING??'_ she thought, and yawned, stretching and looking at the lights, only to yawn again 2 minutes later.

"tired?" Ed asked, and Nicole shook her head.

"not at aaaaaaallllll…" she yawned again, but gasped as she was suddenly swooped up in something.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" She gasped, grabbing a hold of his jacket in fear.

"I think its bedtime." He chuckled and her eyes narrowed, but another yawn and she didn't fight the tiredness.

Al shook his head before turning to fix a toy for a small child.

"Night Nicole." Ed said before turning out the lights. He had put her down to get changed, but then picked her up again (She squealed in surprise) and put her into the bed, resulting in another guilty plea from her, which he turned down.

He exited the room, and the door clicked behind him.

He walked aimlessly down the hallway and sidestepped the heavy crowd still surrounding the tree, and walked to the library.

He slipped in, and started looking for the subject 'Philosopher's stone'.

However, his head swam, and he couldn't think straight.

He eventually gave up, and returned to the street, about to side step the situation when he heard crying.

He peeked into a small yard, and a little boy was sitting on the icy steps beside a small toy horse.

The horse had seen better days; it's head was hanging by a thread and one of it's legs was sitting a couple inches away.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Ed asked, letting himself into the yard.

The boy looked up, and gasped.

"Y-Your one of the alchemists! E-Ed E-E-Elrich! The friend of Miss Note! S-s-she sang a-a-at Mile's p-party!" He said, sniffling, and Ed grinned.

"Yup. That's me, and that's Nicole. Now what seems to be the matter, sport?" he asked, kneeling in front of him.

"My horsy got sat on." The boy said sadly, pointing to it. Ed had to use all his willpower not to laugh at the predicament.

"Well we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" Ed said, smiling at the boy's big smile.

"Really? You'd help me?" He said, and Ed laughed, clapping his hand touching the toy, which with a flash of blue light fixed itself.

"Derek? Derek!" A plump woman and a tall man opened the door quickly, alarmed at the blue light.

"Hello Ma'am." Ed said, standing. Both adults gasped.

"The Full Metal Alchemist!" The man said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir, Ma'am." Ed said, and patting the boy on the head.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! Where's your little girlfriend, Ah, Note, I think?" The woman looked around.

"Nicole's gone to bed for tonight. I was passing by and just helped your son fix his horse, but I have to be getting back now. Merry Christmas!" Ed waved and the woman smiled and waved, ushering both husband and son into the warmth.

Ed grinned and continued down the street, spying Christmas trees in the windows and happy kids and couples.

He sighed and turned into the hotel, climbing the stairs and opening the door quietly, seeing as Al and Nicole were still asleep…

But Nicole wasn't in the bed. There was a note on the pillow and he snatched it up, reading it.

_Ed, _(It read)

_If you're reading this, I assume you've come back to an empty room. No worries, however! Al and I just went last minute Christmas shopping, so go to sleep and stop worrying, shorty. And don't throw a fit, you'll embarrass me and I'll know if you do._

_Nicole Note Andersons_

_P.S I left you something under the covers!_

Curiously, he lifted the covers back and laughed. Nicole had left taken a picture of Ed's coat beside her coat and then another picture beside it with just her coat. It was her way of telling him either he was too stupid to not wear a jacket when going out to look at the tree, or his coat was just better. But either way, she had taken his coat.

He laughed and turned the pictures over, and read the writing on the back.

_Edward Elric don't you dare sleep on the floor!_

_Nicole_

He grinned and laid down on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

Nicole sighed for the billionth time and stuck her hands in Ed's jacket pockets.

"Al, what do I get for a guy that is more confusing than a Rubik's cube?" she sighed pitifully.

"Why don't you get him a cat?" Al said innocently.

"Al…" Nicole laughed, and looked at the stuff again.

"How about this?" Al pointed to something, and Nicole's mind got going.

"Al! You just gave me the best idea ever!" She hugged the boy and ran out, leaving Al to look at the cats again.

In the morning, Ed woke to Nicole giggling and Al laughing.

"Al…Nicole…" He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"ED!" Nicole laughed, and waved, a bit of red stuck to her.

"What're you doing?" Ed asked, getting out of bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Nicole giggled, and Ed saw what they were making.

There was two stocking made, hanging on the window sill.

One was purple and pink felt, and had the words 'Note Alchemist' and 'Nicole' on it, with sparkly gold notes all over it. The other was yellow and green, and had 'Alphonse' and 'Al' on it with pictures of cats on it. The last was blue and grey, and had 'Full Metal Alchemist' and 'Edward' on it, with gold milk bottles on it.

"WHAT THE?!" Ed grabbed it and tore it to pieces, and Nicole laughed harder, and hung the real one up.

It had 'Full Metal Alchemist' and 'Ed' on it, was yellow and blue and had skates on it.

"Merry Christmas Ed!" Al said, clapping.

Ed was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nicole said happily. She got up, and skipped to the door, an amused Ed and Al turned back to the window, which was open and showing the snowy street.

"ROY!" Nicole shrieked, and Ed and Al whipped back, but relaxed as soon as they saw who she was hugging.

Colonel Roy Mustang was chuckling and patting her head, as she hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Nicole." He said, using her first name.

"Mustang, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, crossing his arms.

"Hello Colonel Mustang." Al said politely.

"Hello, Full Metal, Alphonse. The Fuhrer decided you needed to be checked on." Roy smirked.

Nicole grinned, before letting him into the room. The room had a soft white glow coming in from the window, and it made it look less messy.

"Merry Christmas, Colonel!" Al said, and Roy grinned, sitting down on Al's bed.

"Why are you here, Roy? What about the office?" Nicole asked, before sitting next to Ed.

"I'm here to stay the Christmas as chaperon, then escort you home." Roy said, and Nicole clapped her hands, looking very business like.

"Right! So if you're staying for Christmas, then you need a stocking! Here, we'll make you one!" She said when Ed caught a hold of her elbow.

"Weren't we going skating today?" He asked, and Nicole groaned.

"Oh yeah! Al, can you help Roy," She leaned closer, so only he could hear her, "Ed and I'll pick up a present for him for you." She whispered, and Al nodded.

"Ok, come on Shorty!" Ed growled and slipped a shirt on, reached for his jacket and went after her.

Roy turned to Al.

"How long has that been?" He asked, and Al put his hands in the air.

"A while."

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

Ed and Nicole strolled down the snowy street, waving at people who wished them a merry Christmas and said good morning.

Nicole laughed and took the small daisy a little girl and boy brought out to her from a nearby flower shop.

They smiled and waved, then ran back into the warmth.

Ed chuckled.

"Haven't we gotten popular?" He said, and she turned to him, laughing lightly.

"Things change when you make a giant ice castle pop up in the middle of a school yard." She said, and he chuckled.

"We have to get Roy a Christmas present." She said, and he turned to her.

"What? Why?" He said, clearly stating disapproval.

"Because! Think of what he's done for us, Ed!" She said, and he thought about it for a moment. Well, he had made them get out in the country to let flying mouths cool…

"Fine. After skating we'll drop by and do it." He said, and she clapped her hands happily.

"Thanks Ed!" She wrapped her arms around his middle quickly, before running ahead towards the small path that lead to the lake. He stood frozen, face red, before shaking it away and running after her.

By the time he reached the lake, she was already stumbling around on it, going a few slides before steadying herself.

"You've gotten better!" He called, and she turned, waving and smiling.

He glided out and she grabbed onto his sleeve, trying to stop.

"Whoa!" He cried, unable to take the added weight, and they fell.

When Ed came back to his senses, he closed his eyes in pain and didn't notice the added weight on him.

When he tried to sit up, he felt pressure on his mouth slightly.

Nicole groaned, and raised her head, eyes closed; trying to mentally soothe the burning pain in her lower leg, when the thing under her shifted and something warm pressed itself to her lips. Her eyes shot open, and she found herself staring into gold eyes, when it hit her like a flying saucepan full of dirty dishwater…

Ed's eyes flew open, and he saw himself reflected in Nicole's wide eyes, and just then did he realize what position they were in.

Nicole had landed on him, he was hugging her, and…their lips were pressed lightly together.

He rolled on his side, and she gently slid off, and they just laid there for ten minutes, trying to figure out what happened.

"I…I'm sorry." She whispered, and Ed shook his head.

"No…No it was just an accident, don't worry about it." He said, and sat up, grinning.

"I haven't fallen on the ice for a while." He chuckled, and she grinned.

"Well, I guess it wa- OUCH!" She tried to stand again, but ended up falling into a heap on the ice.

"Nicole? Nicole! What's the matter?" He crawled over, and she looked up at him, eyes watering in pain.

"My…My leg…" She whimpered, clutching the back of her lower leg.

Ed's eyes widened, and looked at the ice where she had been laying.

It was stained with blood.

He grabbed her hands gently, and pried them off her leg, before taking a quick look and putting them back.

"Keep pressure on it." He said, clapping his hands and dissolving their skates.

She did as she was told, and he stood up.

"I can't stand!" She said, and he bit his lip.

Nicole's eyes were stinging, trying to cry, but she wouldn't let them, and Ed took the blades off her shoes. He stood, and she tried not to look at the blood seeping between her fingers.

"I can't stand!" She said, and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with shock, and even…worry?

"This might hurt for a moment." He said, and she screwed up her eyes, but as she did so, some of the water in her eyes slid down her cheek, and then she felt herself being lifted, and her eyes snapped open, sending more tears down her face.

Ed had picked her up bridle style, and was now looking at her, worry evident on her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it would hurt that much." He said quickly, and she shook her head.

"No, no it's ok." She said, and he began walking fast across the lake.

She gasped at the movement and her clean hand wrapped around his neck.

When they stepped off the ice, he glanced at her then away again, before looking at her again quickly. She saw him stifle a gasp and he tightened his grip, before starting to run into the town, where people gasped and let them through.

He turned a corner, and she saw the Hospital.

She smiled weakly and felt herself get weaker, when her eyes started closing, and the last thing she heard was Ed calling for a doctor, before turning to her and repeating her name, his eyes filled with pure worry.

"Nicole! NICOLE!" Her world crashed in, leaving her in the dark.

Ed sat in the waiting room, his head bowed, elbows on his knees and hands clasped in the air in front of them.

"Full Metal? You can see her now." Ed's head snapped up, and he followed to doctor into a white room, with the window open, showing the grey sky and the tip of the Christmas tree outside their hotel room a couple blocks away.

He sat on a chair beside her bed, and the doctor pulled the curtain around them for privacy.

"Nicole…," He started, and smiled weakly, "Next lesson is stopping." He said, closing his eyes and holding her hand tightly.

"That's probably a very good idea, Edward." A soft voice said, and his eyes snapped open, and Nicole smiled tiredly from the bed.

She tried to sit up, but then grimaced and fell back down again.

"Stay still! They had to stitch up your leg; I think when we fell, you cut yourself." Ed said, and she nodded, before raising an eyebrow.

"Where are Roy and Al?" She asked, and Ed resisted the strong urge to smack himself.   
"Uh…I forgot to call them." He said, and tried to fight the red that crept up his neck.

She smiled a little, and squeezed his hand.

"So much for getting Mustang a present, hey?" He said, and she sighed, looking pained.

"Just great! I get myself stuck in the hospital and Roy can't even have Christmas gifts? URG!" She threw up the hand that wasn't being held in annoyance, and Ed thought for a moment.

"Well…I could call Mustang and then Al and I could go pick something up for him." Nicole stared, and then smiled brightly.

"Oh you'd do that Ed? Oh THANK YOU! Please tell Al to bring the list, he'll know which one." She smiled, and Ed ruffled her hair, let go of her hand and went out to use the public phone.

Nicole grinned as Ed trudged in, followed by Al and Roy.

"Nicole! What happened? Brother wouldn't tell us anything!" Al came over, and Nicole smiled gently.

"I'm fine Al. I just cut myself." She said gently, and Roy sat in the chair Ed had evacuated.

"How's you leg feeling?" Ed asked, sitting on the end of the bed by her feet.

"It's pretty much numb, but I can feel stinging every time I move it." She pulled the cover off her leg as much as she could, and they saw white bandages.

"I have the list, Nicole. Brother and I will leave now, we'll come back in a couple hours or so to-" Ed cut him off.

"Break you out of here!" He said, and Nicole giggled as Roy turned to him.

"You will do no such thing!" Ed was about to make a comment when Nicole shushed him.

"You two had better hurry on out of here if you want to get to the shops before they close." Nicole said, and Ed and Al nodded, leaving Roy and Nicole looking out the window.

"So how's the gossip in Central lately?" Nicole asked casually, but Roy knew the real thing she wanted to know.

"Jean has stopped on order, but there is still a buzz about the subject." Roy said, choosing his words carefully, and Nicole looked worried, but nodded all the same.

"We can't stay here forever, Roy. We only packed what we needed for a week and a bit. I didn't even bring pajamas, I've been using Ed's t shirt and some shorts." She said, and Roy raised eyebrow, and she crossed her arms.

"Don't make a comment. We're going to have to come home, rumor or no rumor. Ed wants to get back on the road." She said, and Roy sighed.

"Well, you'll have to come home the day after tomorrow then, how does that sound? I need to leave then." He suggested, and Nicole nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." They two passed the rest of the time playing cards that Nicole convinced Roy to buy at the Hospital Gift Shop.

Ed and Al finally came back, and it was snowing again, and the scene outside was a blur of Christmas lights and white. Nicole heard the hum of Carolers.

"We're back!" Al and Ed came around the curtain, and Nicole yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" She asked sleepily. Ed chuckled and sat by her stomach, opposite Roy.

"I'll go get a doctor." Roy said, and left. As soon as they heard the door click on the other side of the screen, Nicole turned to the boys.

"Where are the presents?" She asked, and Al answered her almost immediately.

"They're at the Hotel. We wrapped Roy's, I wrapped Ed's while he wrapped mine in the closet, then we wrapped yours. We put them under the mini tree Ed bought." Ed turned pinkish.

"You bought a tree? Yay!" She clapped her hands in her happiness, even though it was just a little one, probably fake. Ed chuckled and Al laughed, when the Doctor and Roy came back in. The Doctor was pushing an empty wheel chair and Roy was handing her a clipboard and pen. She filled out the form and handed it back, then stared at the wheel chair.

"I don't have to use that, do I?" she asked wearily, pointing at it.

"I'm afraid you do, Ms. Anderson. We don't want the stitches to come out again." He said, and she sighed.

"Fine. Wheel it over." She beckoned to the side of the bed, where it was being pushed too.

She stared for a moment, before trying to move her leg.

"Ick!" She grunted, stopping and her hands made fists, clinging to the blankets.

"Here…" Ed picked her up bridal style again, blanket and all, and put her in the chair.

"There you go! All comfortable. You're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend," The doctor smiled, when Nicole and Edward started to protest, "Don't worry about the blanket, Colonel here told me you have to go back to Central, so just mail both the chair and the blanket back when you don't need it, ok? Merry Christmas!" He left, leaving the two pink faced teens, an amused Mustang and a giggling suit of armor.

"Well, I think its bedtime." Roy said as Nicole yawned again.

"Where are you sleeping?" Nicole asked, sounding tired herself.

"I have a room." He said, and she nodded, and Ed started pushing her out of the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Al said to the sky, which was dark with white snowflakes.

"Hehe!" Nicole stuck her tongue out and a flake landed on it.

Ed chuckled and stuck his tongue out too. Roy chuckled and Al laughed.

They made it to the hotel, and they had a hard time getting Nicole up the stairs, but eventually they managed to have Al pull it upstairs and Roy carry her up.

"Aww!" Nicole cooed at the little tree that sat in the corner of the room, glinting with shiny garland and gold baubles. Presents sat underneath, and the stocking were bulging with little candies and other unseen things.

"There." Ed picked her up and put her on the bed, and she smiled.

"Thank you Ed." She said, before she looked down at herself.

"Oh that's right…" Ed trailed off and Roy inspected the tree with Al.

"I'm fine, just help me get my jacket off; I'll deal with getting changed tomorrow." Nicole sighed, and Ed helped her lean forward and unhook it from her arms.

"I'll see you in the morning, you three. Merry Christmas." Roy said, and Nicole waved from the bed, echoing his last statement with Al. Ed just gave a sloppy salute before putting both his jacket and Nicole's on the back of a chair.

"Goodnight Al." Nicole said as Al got onto his bed.

"Night Nicole." She heard him say sleepily. Ed sat on the end of the bed, looking out the window, and Nicole didn't feel him move, even after the light went out.

"You're not planning on peeking at your stocking, are you?" She asked slyly, and she heard him chuckle.

"No."  
"I know you can't sleep with me on the bed, and not with Al, but why don't you just take some pillows, put a blanket over them, and use it as a mattress? You'd be more comfortable." She suggested, and Ed nodded.

"I'll do that." He got off the bed, and Nicole though he had went to sleep…but he was still awake, trying desperately to do that.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ed and Al jerked awake, and Nicole giggled. She was sitting up on the bed, laughing.  
"NICOLE!" Ed growled, before tickling her mercilessly.

Al got up to answer the door only he heard was knocked on.

"Merry Christmas Colonel." He said politely, and let Roy in. Ed was now kneeling by her, apologizing furiously, while she clutched the blanket, eyes watering.

"They held, but they huuuurrrtttt." She whined, and Ed picked her up, transferring her to the chair beside the tree.

"Merry Christmas Roy!" She waved at him holding her arms open, expecting a hug, which he supplied. He was used to that by now.

"Stocking first!" She said, and Roy took his, which had 'Flame Alchemist' and 'Roy Mustang' on it in black, the stocking was red with yellow flames on it.

He dug out candy and chocolates, as did the other three.

"Here, Al first, he's youngest." Nicole said, and Ed nodded.

"Does that mean I go last?" Roy said, sighing from his position on the floor. Ed smirked, nodding.

Al opened the sticker book.

"Oh Nicole! Thank you!" He said, and she hugged him, bending over to do so, smiling.

"Nicole next (1)." Roy said, handing her a blue package.

She undid the knot of Roy's present and took off the paper, revealing a delicate hair ornament, blue with a pink paper mache flower on it. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Oh it's beautiful! Thank you!" She squealed, putting it on the table beside her.

"Ed." Al slid hi present over, and Ed received two new books on Alchemy.

"Thanks Al!" Ed and Al did a high five.

"Here Roy." Nicole handed him the present that was supposed to be from her.

He undid it, and an expensive looking pen set fell out onto his lap.

"Thank you very much Nicole." He said, smiling and gave her a one armed hug.

"Well, Al, you're next." Roy passed him a green box, and Al opened it, squealing as he picked up a stuffed animal.

"Thanks Colonel!" He said, and hugged hi before putting it down beside him.

"Nicole Next!" Nicole smiled, and accepted the gift from Al.

"It's so soft! Thanks Al!" She wrapped the blue scarf around her neck, and gave Al thumbs up.

"Edward!" Roy smirked, handing him a yellow box.

"It had better not be…ROY!" He pulled out a pair of pink and white boxers with yellow hearts on them.

Nicole and Al burst into laughter, and Roy chuckled as Ed's face turned into a thermometer, gaining heat.

"Ok, calm down there blonde. It's Roy's turn." Al tossed him a black package, and Roy received a bright red scarf.

"Al's turn." Ed passed him a brown parcel, and Al received another stuffy, this time a dog the size of his arm.

"Awww!" Nicole and Al petted the toy, and Ed grinned, Roy shook his head chuckling.

"Roy, you've been forever patient, you go next." Nicole said, and Edward passed him the present, smirking.

Inside, Roy pulled out a pink t-shirt that had 'Anti Paperwork' written on the front.

Nicole giggled, And the Elric brothers laughed as Roy shook his head again.

"Nicole?" Ed asked, but she shook her head.

"Here." She passed him one of the last presents under the tiny tree.

He took the wrapping off, and stared for a moment.

"Al took the picture…And I couldn't think of anything else to get you…You're so damn confusing…" She trailed off, and turned light pink.

"Thanks Nicole, it'll be a nice moment to remember." Ed pushed the small frame into his suitcase, wrapping it in a shirt carefully.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Here." Ed pushed a small flat box towards her, and she picked it up, taking off the brown paper that was put on haphazardly and was covered in tape ("I can't wrap tiny things!") and opening the little green velvet box.

"…" She stared at it.

"Uh…I take it you don't like it?" Ed tried, looking at his sock.

"Not…Like…It…? HOW COULD I NOT?" She exploded, smiling. "Thank You! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, taking out the necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver heart on it, big enough to hold a small cut out of something.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Al smiled, waiting for her to open it.

"Here." Ed got up and put it on, and she shivered.

"It's cold." She grinned, before picking the heart up.

"We'll have to get some pictures to put in it." She said casually, and Ed looked over her shoulder.

"Are you sure there isn't some already in there?" Al asked.

"Wha?" She opened it and both teens turned a million shades of pink. One side was a picture of Nicole, her eyes were closed, and obviously asleep, and the other was of Ed, who was also asleep.

"When…Where…" They looked up at Al, who was trying to hold in laughter.

"On the train!" He managed, before erupting into giggles.

"What now?" Nicole looked at her roommates.

"How about skating?" Ed asked, and Al scoffed in disbelief and Roy looked at him as though he were a couple stick short of a bonfire.

"…You do realize you're partner is in a wheelchair, Right?" He asked, and Nicole scoffed.

"Huh! I will NOT be held responsible for the fact I can't skate!" She tried to stand, only to fall back.

"Edward, can you help me into the wheel chair?" She asked, and he picked her up again, setting her down on her chair.

She reached for her suitcase, heaving it onto her lap and pulling out a black sweater and a pair of jeans.

Without another word, she wheeled herself into the bathroom, closing the door with a snap. A second later he head popped out again.

"Can one of you be a dear and pass me my brush?" She smiled sweetly and caught the airborne brush, closing the door again.

Ed shrugged, picking up one of his new book and Roy tried out his pens, while Al pet his stuffed animals, when she came out again.

"There!" They stared. The locket was overtop her turtleneck sweater, glinting brightly and she managed to he the jean pant leg over her cast.

"Now, Ed, get dressed. We're going skating." She said, and Roy opened his mouth objects. "Don't even think of arguing with me, Roy." She said, and reached for her new scarf, wrapping it around her head as a warped earmuff.

Five minutes later, Ed came out, hair in a braid and such.

He pushed her out into the hall, Al and Roy following.

They reached the stairs.

"Duh duh duh!" Nicole laughed, and Ed picked her up, carrying her down the steps as Roy and Al followed with the wheelchair.

"Urg, I feel like the wheel chair, having to carry you all the time." Ed grunted, and Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then Roy can do it next time." She said, and he looked at her.

"Did I say I minded?" He asked, and she giggled, and then looked around at the tug at her sleeve.

"Mile! It's nice to see you. Where's your family?" She asked, and Mile hugged her arm, before turning and waving at someone.

"I FOUND HER!" She cried, and three people came over, two looking worried.

"Oh what did you do to yourself, Nicole? Felce said he saw Edward carrying you into the hospital!" Tanbrea hurried over the threshold of the room.

"I'm ok, really. I just have a cut, that's all." She tried to say, but Felce interrupted.

"It was gushing blood! All the way down the street!" He said, and Tanbrea's eyes widened.

Nicole turned to Ed, who was shaking his head.

"I'm fine; I just had to get some stitches." She said, and Mile looked at her bulging pant leg.

"You simply must come have dinner with us!" She fussed, before noticing Al and Roy.

"Merry Christmas Alphonse. Who is this?" She looked at him.

"Roy Mustang Ma'am." He said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You all must come have Christmas supper with us." She said, and Mile nodded eagerly.

"Please?" She tugged on Ed's sleeve.

"I think it can be arranged." Roy said, and Felio laughed, before taking Ed's place behind Nicole's wheel chair.

"Come on!" Mile and Felce each grabbed one of Ed's hands and started pulling him down the street, Nicole, and Al started laughing, while the adults just chuckled.

They finally arrived at the house, and Ed, Mile and Felce were all in the yard, having a snowball fight.

"Here dear." Tanbrea helped her sit up straight and Roy picked her up, Al and Felio took the wheel chair into the house, then Tanbrea, then Roy and Nicole, Ed at her head, shivering.

"You look cold." She giggled, and he pointed to a wet patch on the back of his jacket.

"They stuck snow down my jacket!" He accused, and said children laughed, taking off their scarves, mittens and jackets.

"ERG!" Mile's cheer suddenly dropped, and she pouted. "Stupid string mitten!" She crossed her arms and Nicole beckoned her over.

"Here…there you go, all done." She took the coat off and righted the mittens, and handed it back to the glowing child.

Ed looked at her face closely.

It was motherly, and she looked so natural at taking care of children… _'Her children will be lucky to have a mom like her.'_ he thought, then his face lit up, and he took off his jacket too. He stepped forward and gently tugged the scarf off Nicole's neck, hanging it up with his jacket.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled, and he nodded, before Tanbrea led them into the living room.

"Dinner is almost ready." She disappeared into the kitchen, and Ed wheeled her into the warm living room, and sat on the sofa beside her.

Al went into the kitchen to help Tanbrea.

Roy and Felio started chatting, but Ed and Nicole didn't catch a word of it, because Mile appeared.

"Nicole! Guess what I got for Christmas?" Mile climbed up on Ed's lap, in an effort to get close to Nicole.

Ed raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for once. Nicole leaned over the arm of the wheelchair.

"What did you get?" She asked, smiling, and Mile held a cloth doll in her face.

"Oh she's pretty! What is her name?" Nicole asked, and Mile leaned against Ed, thinking.

"Huum…I know, I know! Nicole!" She cried, and Nicole smiled.

"Oh, now where have I heard _that_ pretty name before?" She laughed, in mock thoughtfulness, her hand reaching up to play with the locket subconsciously. Mile laughed, then saw the silver heart.

"Oh that's so pretty! Did you get it for Christmas?" She asked, and Nicole blushed, and Ed felt himself go pink.

"Uhm…Yes I did." She said quietly, and Mile was just about to say something when Felce popped up on Nicole's other side.

"I got army soldiers!" He produced a handful of brightly painted toy soldiers.

"Very nice. Maybe if you ask nicely, Ed'll help you put them into actual marching squadrons. Right Edward?" She looked at him, and he nodded, moving Mile off his lap, and getting onto the floor with him.

"I also got clothes for her; do you want to play with me?" Mile asked, and Nicole smiled, showing her whites.

"That sounds like fun." Mile jumped off the couch.

In a matter of a few minutes, Roy turned away form his conversation for a moment to see his two youngest Alchemists playing with toys like small children.

Ooh, he whished he had a camera.

End Chapter

Author's Note:

(1): Ok, now some of you are probably thinking 'Why isn't Ed next? He's the second Youngest!' but that's not true. He may be the youngest person to be a state alchemist, but he's older than Nicole. How so? Even though their both 15, Nicole is younger by 7 months. He's still the youngest state alchemist, because she became a state alchemist when she was 13, not 12. Kapish? Kapoosh.

Don't Forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Did You Ever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.

Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't.

They stayed at Tanbrea's house until it was 5:00, playing and laughing and eating, but then Mile and Felce disappeared for 10 minutes, saying they needed to go get something, and came back giggling and holding paper and pencils.

So the kids drew, and it was well 6:00 when Roy finally stood up again.

"I think it's time to go now." He said, and Nicole sighed, and Mile looked up at him.

"Aww…can't you stay a little longer?" She whined, and Roy smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I need to get these squirts to the hotel." He said, and the reaction was immediate.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLIGN SO SMALL HE'D STICK TO YOUR SHOE LIKE BUBBLE GUM?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE'D BE MISTAKEN FOR A BABY?!"

Nicole burst out, but was refined to her chair, but Al had to restrain his brother.

"See? Their already cranky." He laughed, and Nicole got to get up, but Ed turned to her, anger gone.

"Don't! You'll open your stitches!" He said quickly, and she growled.

"Stupid stitches…Stupid cut…" She mumbled, crossing her arms into a pout.

Mile laughed and picked up her toys, moving them out of the way of the wheel chair, and Felce followed suit.

The filed into the hallway and Ed picked her up, and everyone but the teens noticed what was hanging in the doorway.

Roy smirked and Al started shaking, in an effort to stop giggling. The kids covered each other's mouth, and the two teens took a step out the door, but Ed turned around hearing no one follow.

"Why are you all just standing there?" He asked, rudely.

The kids and Al pointed at the roof above Nicole and Ed, who followed the finger path, then stopped.

Ed looked at the roof, then at Nicole, then at the roof, then at Nicole, who just stared at the roof.

Or, what was on the roof; to be exact. And that was…Yup! You guessed it: Mistletoe.

"Oh my squirrels…" Nicole trailed off, and Ed just stared at it with her, when…

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" Mile started rolling on the balls of her feet, and then Al and Felce joined in.

Ed and Nicole looked at them, then at each other.

"Shush, Mile, Felce! Sh-" Tanbrea was cut off by Mile squealing, and pointing at Nicole and Ed.

Ed leaned in, and so did Nicole, and their eyes closed, lips pressed together.

They stayed like that for 5 seconds then pulled away, Ed carrying her outside, Roy following with the wheel chair.

"Ah, first kiss." Tanbrea sighed, holding her hand over her heart and smiling.

Ed and Nicole colored, and Nicole spoke up.

"Actually, that was like…" She trailed off and Ed finished for her, barely heard.

"…our third time…" Tanbrea blinked, and then laughed.

Roy put his hands on his hips and Al gasped. Felio joined his wife and Mile and Felce waved, shouting their goodbyes.

Ed put Nicole into the Wheelchair and pushed her through the snow, and they waved goodbye.

"…Third time, Full Metal? You know, there are military rules against that kind of fraternization, you know." Roy smirked, and Nicole rounded on him.

"Excuse me? Do you give this speech to Havoc too, when he flirts around with the secretary at front desk?" She asked hotly, and Ed grunted.

"It's hard enough to push this thing when you're not moving around, you know!" He said, and she shrugged.

"Sorry." Al shook his head.

"Stop fighting you two, and be happy." He sighed, but Ed just grunted again and pushed harder, causing another minor mishap…

"EAAHHH!" the wheel chair caught on a rock and Nicole was shot forward into the looming snowbank.

"NICOLE!" Ed leap frogged over the wheel chair and began to dig her out, Al and Roy joining in.

"Edward! Be more careful! This isn't some goat cart, it's a wheel chair with someone in a delicate state using it!" Roy scolded, and Nicole pushed herself out, holding onto Ed for support.

"I'm not delicate!" She snapped, and she was shivering, wiping snow off her locket.

Ed wrapped the scarf around her head, tying it at the bottom, in an effort to warm her ears.

She was shaking so hard the locket was bouncing slightly.

"Here." Ed took off his jacket and put it over the sweater she was wearing, and crossed her arms.

"Nicole! You're so red!" Al fussed, and Roy took off his scarf, tying it around her neck.

"Really guys! I'm -ACHOO- fine…" She whimpered, and Roy shook his head.

"Great, you've already got a cold!" He said, and took the rock out of its place, wedged under the wheel.

Ed pushed it, and Nicole was glad they were just coming up to the hotel.

She took off the scarves when they entered, and, against Ed, Roy and Al's persisting, proceeded to lift herself out of the chair, using the hand rail as a support.

"Please, please don't push yourself, Nicole!" Al said, putting his hands out in worry. She turned to him weakly, and smiled a little.

"I'm ok Al. I have to do this." She said, and with her good leg, and limped up the stairs, falling in a heap and sitting against the wall at the top.

"Heh. I did it." She grinned, waving as Ed charged up the stairs after her, and knelt next to her, picking her up again.

"Eeeeeed! I can make it!" She whined playfully, but her sides were heaving.

"No you can't. You'll hurt yourself more." He said, and she sighed dramatically, and peered over his shoulder to look at Roy, who was holding the wheel chair.

"Rooooy!" She whined, and he shook his head.

"No. Here Ed." He beckoned to the wheel chair, and when Ed bent down to put Nicole into it, she growled and held onto his shirt.

"Come one Nicole. I'm not letting you down." Ed said, and she smiled saucily.

"Nicole, either Ed carries you, or you get in the chair. Choose." Roy said, dawning his 'Commanding Officer' attitude.

"No." She said simply.

"No what?" Roy sighed exasperatedly.

"No."

"What are you saying no to?"  
"No!"  
"Nicole…"  
"NO!"  
"Come on! Say something else!"  
"…"

"…"

"…Nope!"  
"ERG! Ed, carry her before I lose it!" Roy threw his hands in the air, frustrated, and Ed and Al anime sweat dropped at Nicole's next words.

"Yay! I win!" Roy growled, and Ed backed away, going down the hall for Nicole's safety.  
"That was sadistic." He informed her, propping her up on pillows in the room, and pulled his jacket, her scarf, and Roy's scarf away from her now damp sweater.

"Erg…wet sweater not good." She mumbled, pulling it off, showing her black t-shirt that said 'Don't cross me!' on it and had white cross bones with a cute skull on it.

"Interesting shirt." Ed commented, and she grinned.

"Toss me the hair ornament Roy gave me, would ya?" She asked, and he handed her the flower.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked, and Ed looked around.

"Where's Al?" But, as if answering him, the phone rang.

"We had a phone?" Nicole looked at it, sitting next to the T.V.

"We have a T.V?" Ed asked, and they both shrugged, Ed picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Ed? It's Al." Ed blinked.

"Al? Where are you?"  
"Roy and I are going to the stray house for a bit. I'm sending some movies up." Al hung up, and Ed blinked.

"Who was it?" Nicole looked up and Ed turned around, and his breath hitched for a moment. Nicole had semi-tied her hair up and the flower was just above her ear, and to Edward she looked…stunning.

"Wha? Oh! Oh the phone! I-it was Al; h-he's sending movies up." Ed tried to put his sentences straight. She raised and eyebrow.

"Ok." She took the clip out and her hair fell, Ed snapping out of his trance, turning to the window to hide his beet-face.

KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK

"Dooor!" She said in a sing-song voice, and Ed crossed the room, opening the door softly.

"Your brother asked me to send these up." A speckled teenager handed him 5 CD cases, then saluted and went down the hall, whistling.

"What did he send?" Nicole asked, and Ed turned, reading the cases.

"Uh…The Davinci Code, The Grudge, A Christmas Carol, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer….WAIT A SECOND! HALF OF THESE ARE CARTOONS! ALPHONSEEEE!" Ed screeched, and Nicole reached for the movies, smiling a little.

"I like those cartoons, their classics. Trust me, nothing like baby shows. Just pure Christmas classic." She said quietly, and tossed him 'A Christmas Carol' to put in.

He reclined on the bed beside her.

2 hours later…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed and Nicole hugged each other tightly, screaming as the grudge made its appearance and Roy opened the door, flicking on the lights.

"What is with you two?" HE asked, noticing the position and terror struck faces.

"G-g-g-GRUDGE!" They stuttered, and Al fell into a bought of giggling.

"Oh shut up Al! It's your fault for sending us the movie in the first place." Ed shot, and Al shrugged.

"I'm not the one hugging the life out of my girlfriend." He pointed out, and Ed turned scarlet.

"i…We…Don't…" He stumbled over words and Nicole started laughing.

Roy shook his head, gathered up his presents, and walked out, uttering a 'good night'.

"…Let's finish the movie!" Nicole cheered, and Ed climbed back onto the bed, Al sitting on his.

When Al woke up the next morning, Ed and Nicole were still clutching each other, although their faces weren't horrified anymore. God, that would've been excellent blackmail.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Did You Ever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.**

**Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't. **

"Urg! Ed! Where's my toothbrush!?" Nicole hollered from the bathroom, and Ed looked up from his messy suitcase.

"How should I know?" He cried back, and Nicole's head poked out from the bathroom door.

"You were the last one in here!"  
"Well I don't use your toothbrush, now do I?" He shot, and her full body, clad in a green and red floor sweeping dress that hid her cast, her hair up in the flower, came into view. She had her hands on her hips.

"Not now you two! We have a train to catch in half and hour. Nicole! Get into that wheel chair!" Roy was scurrying around, trying to make sure they got everything done without killing something, and Al was returning movies, library books.

"No! I'm tired of sitting in that thing day in and day out! I'll hop to the station!" She stuck her tongue out, closing and locking the bathroom door.

"Nicole!"  
"…"

"Ed, are you almost done?" Roy looked at Ed, who was zipping his case closed.

"Nicole is too." He pointed at the neatly done up case, with two stuffed animals sitting on top.

"Come on Nicole!" She opened the door, and hopped out, falling into Ed, who put her on the chair.

"Pick up your skirt, woman! It's getting caught!" He said, and Nicole did so, cuddling Al's stuffies.

25 minute later they boarded the train, and Nicole was looking out the window, when she heard a familiar voice.

"NICOLE!" She looked around the platform, before spotting her little friend.

"Mile!" She waved, and Mile came up to her window.

"Write, ok?" She asked, and Nicole gave her a high five.

"Sure thing." She smiled, and Mile waved as Ed stuck his head out beside her.

"Bye Mile." He said, and Mile waved, as the train left, giving Al and Roy a hasty goodbye through the other window.

"GOODBYE!" She yelled, and the train gained height, whipping the little girl out of view.

"So, home again home again jiggity jig." Nicole sighed, and Roy and Al returned to their seats behind Ed.

"Yeah…What about this rumor?" He asked, and she sighed.

"There's a buzz." She said, and Ed's shoulders rose, and then dropped in a shrug.

"Well…not much we can do in the direction we want it to go." He sighed, and she looked at him.

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion. He leaned forward, ready to explain.

"There's nothing more we can do if we want it to stop. However, if we want it to stay…then, there's a lot we can do." She nodded, and looked at the wheelchair, folded up in the baggage rack.

"Can't I trade those in for…something I don't have to sit in?" She sighed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean crutches." She smiled.

"That's exactly what I meant!" He grinned.

"We can try." She clapped her hands, and looked at the passing forest.

"I'm going to miss skating." She sighed, and he grinned.

"Who says we have to stop? There are rinks in Central." He pointed out, and she sighed.

"I know…but it's not the same, you know?" She said, smiling a little, and he nodded.

"I know what you mean, trust me." She pulled out a pack of cards, and pretty soon Roy and Al came in, ready to play also.

A couple hours later, they pulled into the station at Central.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir!" A voice rang out, and the four looked around, noticing the people waiting for them.

Armstrong, Fuery, Hawkeye, Breda, and Havoc were waiting for them.

"Major Anderson, how did you receive such an injury?" Armstrong asked, and Nicole rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm fine, really. Silly doctors being paranoid." She tried to breeze it off, but Roy turned on her.

"Really, Anderson? 5 stitches, not being able to stand on it and the doctors are being paranoid?" She glowered at him.

"Oh like you know anything." She grumbled, and Hawkeye stepped forward.

"You're required back at HQ, Colonel." She said, and Nicole and Ed grinned at Roy's disgusted face.

"Don't forget your 'Paperwork shirt'!" They said in unison, laughing hysterically.

Havoc caught Nicole's eye, and Nicole tried to roll her eyes at the all knowing smirk.

"Come, Major Anderson, you should have bed rest." Armstrong moved to push pick her up but she waved her arms frantically, and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Eh, no, no that's ok…Uh…Ed, Al and I have to go unpack! Heh, thanks anyway. Get a move on!" She hissed the last part out so only Ed could hear her.

"Eh, ya, come on Al." The trio tried to make their handsome escape, but Fuery and Hawkeye stepped in.

"Are you sure, Major? I mean, you could've opened something on the train…" Fuery said, looking worried, and Hawkeye pulled her gun.

"Get moving to the hospital…Now." She said, and Nicole's refusal died on her tongue.

"Ok." She said, voice small.

Ed pushed to the car, and helped her in, climbing in beside her, but to their immediate dislike, Havoc climbed in as the driver, setting a suitcase in the front passenger seat.

"So, how'd you vacation go? Any affairs?" He said, and Nicole's hand made a fist around the fabric of her dress, but no one answered, Ed trying not to make a scene and murder him.

"No answer? Absence of words is just as good as the actual answer, you know. That's such a beautiful necklace, by the way." He said.

Nicole colored, and Ed did the same.

"Aww…Is it from Eddy? Isn't that sweet." He cooed evilly, and Ed colored more when Nicole burst.

"I thought that too! Now, would you like to step on my last nerve and get us in the ditch?" she yelled, and Ed stared at her.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a knot, princess." Ed felt his blood begin to boil. '_Erg, damn him, making her so stressed in her condition! And when she gets back too!' _he thought, glaring a the back of Havoc's head. Fortunately, he didn't notice. Unfortunately, Nicole did.

She put a hand on his arm, but her smile was slightly smaller than usual.

He forced a little smile back, and the rest of the ride was mute.

Havoc let them out, and then drove away, leaving them with a closed up wheel chair.

"There. Up we go." Ed heaved her up, and into the wheelchair, then wheeled her in, and waited for a doctor.

"So…that wasn't too bad, was it?" Nicole asked, and Ed stared at her.

"'Not bad'? Nicole, you shouldn't be harped on like that in your condition, let alone when you first come back!" He said, and she blinked, before smiling at him.

"Aww…Ed you're so sweet!" She smiled, and touched his hand, giving it a squeeze before pulling away. He blushed like a beet, when the doctor came in.

"The nurse tells me you need me to check over some stitches." He said, but Nicole shook her head.

"No, my stitches are fine. Actually, I was threatened to get them checked over, by a lieutenant…who is actually lower in rank than me…Why did I just realize this?" She turned to Ed, who gave a bemused shrug.

"Even Mustang does what she says." She nodded, before turning back to the doctor.

"Actually, what I was wondering is if you could return this," She handed the blanket to him, "And this wheel chair back to the hospital in Freden." The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Then what about you?" He asked, and Nicole blinked.

"Can I borrow some crutches?" She smiled innocently, and the doctor laughed.

"We can have that arranged. Here, I have some in the closet…" He handed her a pair, and adjusted them to her height…or lack of.

"Thanks!" she got up, and hobbled around, making Ed chuckle at her happiness.

"Thanks Doc. We'll leave you in peace now." He said, and held the door open for her. The doctor waved goodbye.

"Whee!" Nicole squealed, and Ed laughed.

They had decided to walk home, just to admire the 'scenery' of the city again.

"That vacation was…really something." Ed said, as they took a detour through the park.

Nicole turned to him, brown hair whipping around her face, getting in her dark silver eyes.

"Yeah, it was nice." She said, and Ed stared at her for a moment, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"This isn't helping that pesky rumor any." She whispered.

"I really like you, Nicole Anderson." He whispered, and she blushed heavily.

"I…I…You had me since the first skating lesson." She whispered, kissing him again.

**This is not the last Chapter. The next chapter is the last Chapter;**

**It's the Story Epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Did You Ever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the songs featured here.**

**Summary: Who knew Edward could sing? Nicole certainly didn't. **

**Story Epilogue **

Edward and Nicole walked over the HQ thresh hold once again…but not as enemies…not as friends…but as Girlfriend and Boyfriend. And how, do you ask, they project this to the world? Little things, mostly, stealing food from each other's plates, rarely seeing one without the other, and when Nicole's leg healed, walking hand in hand down the hallways.

Of course, when Havoc caught wind of this, he court-martialed them…but called it off when they bit back with his habit of 'flirting around with fellow female officers'. The Fuhrer found it all quite funny, so he didn't do anything about it.

Roy didn't say anything either, but warned them to keep the 'Romantic Acts' to a minimum at office, which made Riza roll her eyes.

Fuery and Breda congratulated them, and also surprised them when Breda and Falman coughed up 20 dollars each to Falman, who answered their question.

"We made bet when this 'rumor' came up. Fuery said it would die down and you'd be friends, Breda said it'd just make you guys hate each other more, and I thought it would actually happen. So, there you go." Of course, it took all of Nicole's strength to keep Ed from killing the three of them, and then Hawkeye's strength too.

They were perfectly caught up in each other…until a mission came along with a demon that tries her hardest to pull them apart. But that's a different story for a different time.

**That's it. This story is done…but, for those of you who are wondering about this 'Demon'…You're in luck, because I'm bring out a sequel! Watch for 'My Heart is Yours', the next adventure for this couple!**


End file.
